


hasta que salga el sol

by adosou



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Non Canon Compliant: Takes Place Sometime when They're 3rd years idk, Pinky Promises mean Forever, yes this is in english
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 00:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adosou/pseuds/adosou
Summary: “Adonis-dono does have a habit of noticing events that most tend to overlook, aspects that someone would maybe overlook themselves? I would not be too certain on the matter, I am not you.”Thanks to their positioning, it was easy for their hands to bump together. A slight brush of the side of their pinkies, nothing substantial to most, “Right, which is a good thing, I believe.”





	hasta que salga el sol

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@todorokishouno](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40todorokishouno).



>   
>  Happy Three Year Anniversary Dai! I love you very much and I hope you like this even though it's the first time I've ever tried writing this pair!!!
> 
>  
> 
>   
>   
>  
> 
>   
> ps. im sry about the small text  
> 

Morning jogs didn’t usually end in such a manner, Adonis couldn’t help but think when they stopped at the bottom of their pre-planned trail.  
  
Kanzaki stood ahead of him, an idea had blipped into his head apparently. Both of them, almost fanatical in their pursuit of strength, lacked fluidity. And while Adonis himself would disagree when it came to Kanzaki, Kanzaki was always the type to be unusually hard on himself. Every weight was measured mentally and adjusted accordingly, his supposed failures stood out more than anything Kanzaki may have accomplished. Adonis couldn’t understand, but he came to understand that perhaps that was his own failure as Kanzaki’s friend. It sank in his head at the same time funnily enough, the feeling of uselessness. Just the same when neither of them could figure out how to use the music player Hakaze-senpai had lent them when they stopped by earlier that morning.   


“ I wish to practice more to ensure I continue to not bring shame to Akatsuki, there is a job coming up soon that I will make sure is as successful as possible,” Kanzaki explained, continuing to fiddle around with the music player some more once Adonis had given up. 

“I see,” Adonis nodded in understanding, “Is the disk you’re putting into it one of Akatsuki’s songs?”  
  
Kanzaki’s fingers danced along the buttons, pushing several at once, face marred by confusion and frustration, “One of many, yes. This, however, is only the instruments. Hakaze…-dono assisted me in the “burning” process-->

\--Not that I comprehend what fire has to do with such a thing.” 

“I can’t say I understand either,” Adonis replied, blinking in surprise when the soft notes of music finally left the device that they had placed on the ground.  
  
Kanzaki stood up immediately, hands on his hips, visibly swelling with pride, “Finally! This infernal device has decided to function!”

Adonis couldn’t help but smile, something light at the edges of his lips. It was something he couldn’t help, after all, Kanzaki had a habit of being contagious when it came to his enthusiasm, “Is this the song?”  

“Yes!” Kanzaki boasted aloud, chest puffed out, “You will notice, as I have, that even now--Akatsuki excels in our musical composition.” 

“UNDEAD has what we’re good at, but our composition of music is different. There’s no way to properly compare the two,” Adonis mused momentarily, bringing a hand to his mouth, face pensive.  

“There is no need to think troublesome thoughts,” Kanzaki waved him off with a smile before getting into position.  

There, in flecks of light, Adonis realized something very interesting about the situation present. Interesting and yet frightening all the same. Kanzaki was humming wordlessly, a song he clearly had embedded into his heart long before the inception of the music itself. Something he carved into every fiber, Adonis realized this. Perception was all he had, and it lay only in how well he could see his friends. But this--

“To properly demonstrate, I would need a prop,” Kanzaki murmured, almost or to himself as he swiveled slowly to the music, it was a curious movement. One Adonis might not be able to mimic. It was for someone graceful after all, grace he lacked, “To perform well even under undesirable circumstances, however, is an ability an “idol” must have.” 

\--This was scary, scarier than a lot of things in his life. 

Fear inducing as it was, Adonis found himself captivated, head tilted in curiosity. Kanzaki himself was in a trance, focused wholly on what he was doing. And for a moment, Adonis felt a bit more awkward than usual. So he tried, he tried to follow along with even the slightest movement, whatever he had learned in his time with UNDEAD put to some sort of use. All to still the concern bubbling in his chest from his inability to understand. 

One step, then another. Through diligence and training, he tried to learn, moving about Kanzaki. Dutiful in watching as Kanzaki followed. They slipped about each other in tune with the instruments that faded into the background as Kanzaki continued his light singing. Skill in idol work, perhaps not their greatest asset--but together they would grow. He had sworn to improve, while Kanzaki was destined to. The humming in his head settled, replaced by drive and desire to keep up and grow stronger. In places where the music lulled, he kept close, the two only separating when notes picked up.   

The breeze kicked up, the soft rustle of leaves over their heads and the still cool air that hung over the two of them. And despite the fear, how tired they probably both were having just finished their morning run, Adonis realized he felt no fatigue. He felt only Kanzaki as they did their best to sync with a song Adonis didn't know anything about. 

It wasn't until they stopped that Adonis felt fatigue, enough to leave him laying on the ground for relief. Kanzaki sat next to him, positioned by his side with only his head turned toward him. They were both steadying their breath, it would seem, to avoid showing the extent of the aforementioned exhaustion. 

“The way a shirt sticks to your body after such a regiment is on the unpleasant side,” Kanzaki breathed out, head tilting back, “But an “idol” must endure.” 

There was a brief pause between them, nothing but the chirping of birds fluttering throughout the silence until Adonis spoke, “The dirt feels nice.” 

Kanzaki huffed out, “Adonis-dono will get dirty, however. Do you not mind?” The question brought Adonis to attention slightly, eyes drawing closed. 

“I’m already dirty, there is no point attempting to keep something that already isn’t clean from getting dirtier,” He replied, opening his eyes for fear of getting pulled into the serenity of the place surrounding them. 

“I see, there is logic behind those words,” Kanzaki said, turning properly to face him. A smile, and that fear came creeping back. 

“Truthfully speaking, I believe I have to work harder--perhaps I’ve let myself get too complacent over the course of our short break,” Adonis muttered, sitting up slowly, near eye level with Kanzaki, not a common occurrence. 

“Doubtful, the music was just an unexpected addition to an already intense regiment. Increasing the endurance of one’s body through training is a necessity. That said. I do not believe that weakness as a result of an addition is weakness. Limitless, as much as I wish I were, is perhaps untouchable.” 

Adonis took in his words, “Boundless potential is a desirable trait, but you’re probably right about the matter. I have only grown big through patience and food.” 

“The winds of change bring the seeds of beginning with them. Classes will be starting soon, I take great curiosity in seeing how things turn out this coming year.” 

“Things are already different, I would say.”

“Adonis-dono does have a habit of noticing events that most tend to overlook, aspects that someone would maybe overlook themselves? I would not be too certain on the matter, I am not you.” 

Thanks to their positioning, it was easy for their hands to bump together. A slight brush of the side of their pinkies, nothing substantial to most, “Right, which is a good thing, I believe.”  

There was another brief pause while Kanzaki wrapped a pinky around Adonis’ own, he only spoke once the their fingers were secured comfortably around one another, “If we leave the music player here, do you believe Hakaze…-dono will notice if we do not return it?” 

Adonis crinkled his nose in confusion, looking the painfully serious look on Kanzaki’s face, “Why do you ask?” 

“I find looking at his face unpleasant,” Kanzaki responded matter-of-factly, disdain plain as day.  

Adonis felt almost amused, “We will need to return it, considering we won’t be seeing him at Yumenosaki, although it’s been more than a few months now I find myself forgetting quite often..”  

“You are right, and that thought does soothe me, if only partially. Events have been going on as normal, I do not think anything has been particularly stressful outside the usual workload.”  

“Things will not be this way once we graduate, most likely,” Adonis commented quietly. 

“The important aspects will change, but through strength we endure, is that not the case?”  

And here came the scary part. The part where Kanzaki leaned his forehead against his, and the silence consumed them again. Their foreheads had dried for the most part, but they were still filthy, disgusting, out in the middle of a beaten path with nothing but the birds and a dead music player because they weren’t exactly aware how the cords to it worked. But perhaps he shouldn’t have felt fear, and what he should’ve felt was strength. Not small because of the way he felt, but stronger as a result of the very same emotions. 

This was new, it just took time. 

Kanzaki smiled slightly, “A shower would be most appropriate, would it not?”  

Adonis nodded, offering a smile of his own, “It would be.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for readin'!


End file.
